


Throughout The Years

by soundboardkittens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes Scott and Isaac’s daughter out every month during the full moon. This is them talking throughout the years. Mostly a fic of Stiles talking about things and how he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throughout The Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from my tumblr. Decided to post it on here as well.

-Infant  
Every month Stiles would take Luna out and they would spend quality “Uncle/Niece” time. They all had pretty good control during the full moon even if Scott could use some work but Isaac didn’t want to risk it. He didn’t want to risk it. He didn’t want anyone to hurt her.

 

This happened ever since she was a baby. There wasn’t much to do with a baby. Most of the time Stiles would just take her to the park and they would sit there watching the stars. Except Luna would either sleep or cry and it wasn’t that exciting but Stiles enjoyed the peaceful moment with his niece.

-Five  
Luna was five when Stiles told Luna why they went out once a month. “But I thought were wolves weren’t real?” Luna said with her blue eyes wide. She wasn’t biologically Isaac and Scott’s but she looked liked them and was playful like Scott and thoughtful like Isaac.

“Yeah well I thought that too but then a lot of things happened which is a story you will hear when your older but yeah werewolves are real.”

“Oh. Are other things real? Like dragons and superheroes?” Luna was really into superheroes after Stiles and her watched some old Marvel movies.

“Well there was this one time, but you’ll hear it when your older.”

-Ten  
“Were Daddy and Papa always a werewolves?” Luna asked.

“No. Derek’s Uncle bit your Dad. That’s how all the crazy stuff got started. Uncle Derek bit your Papa.”

“But everything is normal now right?”

“As normal as it can get.”

-Thirteen  
“Wait so, you like almost died and so did Dad and wow?”

“Yeah. Wow.”

“Do you ever have nightmares?”

“Yeah. I think we all do, but the fact that it’s over helps a lot.”

Luna just sat there and thought for a while.

“Why didn’t you say yes?”

“To what?”

“To Peter.”

“I just. I don’t know.”

-Sixteen  
“Do humans have a mate?”

“Why? Do you like a boy? What’s his name? Or is it a girl?”

Luna blushed. “No. I was just wondering. If wolves know who there mate is and there mate can be a human does that mean humans have a mate?”

“I guess humans just don’t have that thing that tells them who their mates are.”

“Is that why people break up?”

“What do you mean?”

“If my dads fight everything always ends up ok. Is it because they’re mates and they know they belong together? If it is then is that why humans break up? They don’t know they have a mate?”

“I don’t know. Maybe they break up because that’s not their mate.”

“But what if something happens. What if everything is good and they have kids but then someone dies. Then they get remarried and everything is good again.”

Stiles thought of his mom. His dad ended up marrying Melissa. His dad still loves his mom. You can’t just have one mate.

“Maybe it’s not the same with humans.”

“It sounds complicated.”

“Yeah.”

-Nineteen  
Luna sat on her bed in her college dorm. She looked up at the sky and the full moon while waiting for him to answer the phone.

“Hey Uncle Stiles.”

“Yeah everything is good.”

“It’s weird being alone though. I made some friends but I’ve been pretty busy.”

“No, I haven’t met anyone.” Luna’s voice went off pitch.

“His name is Rider.”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Ok. Tell everyone I say hi. Bye. See you soon, love you.”


End file.
